Slouch
by AnimeAngelRiku
Summary: Blaine doesn't like his parents. His parents don't like Kurt. But Kurt loves Blaine, and the sweet, little things he does for Blaine are part of what makes Blaine love Kurt. Klaine.


_(A/N: To my non-Klaine followers who are expecting an update on my Puzzleshipping story... I. AM. SO. SORRY. God, I feel like I just apologize and not do anything else! I've been so freaking obsessed over Klaine that I haven't written ANY YamixYugi since my last update. And I should feel worse than I do, but Klaine is so BEAUTIFUL and everything is Klaine and nothing hurts AND I'M A HORRIBLE PERSON, I KNOW! _

_Anyway, this is just a one-shot I thought of because of a beautiful picture done by BishinessPersonified on DA (known as deliciousale in Tumblr) WHICH YOU KLAINERS MUST CHECK OUT. It's called "Espiritu Gemelo," which kind of means "Soul Mate" in English, I guess. I promised her a fic out of it and HERE it is! Spent the entire day writing, my brain feels DRYYY. _

_Disclaimer: I don't own Glee. Or Kurt and Blaine. If I did, they'd kiss in every freaking episode AT LEAST thrice. And the picture this was based of (SERIOUSLY, THOUGH, GO CHECK IT OUT) belongs to BishinessPersonified (on DA) or deliciousale (on Tumblr). Enjoy! :D)  
><em>

* * *

><p>Kurt insisted on spending one afternoon of their summer break at Blaine's place. They always hung out at Kurt's house, and Kurt really, <em>really<em> wanted to go to Blaine's.

"Besides, I want to meet your family!" Kurt argued while he and his boyfriend (his _boyfriend_, holy crap, he wouldn't get used to that in a while) were cuddled on his couch, watching _The Princess Bride_ for the umpteenth time.

"You _don't_ want to meet my family," Blaine replied.

"Yes, I _do_. What, are you ashamed of me?"

"What? No! No, of course I'm not ashamed of you."

"Then what's the problem?"

"It's just…" Blaine ran a hand through his un-gelled curls, sighing. "My parents are not… really accepting of me. I don't want them to make a scene when we get there."

"What about your sister?"

"Well, Claire is… she's definitely better," Blaine laughed, "but she isn't off college yet, so she won't be home for a couple more days." Kurt looked up at him and lied his head on his chest.

"Okay."

But Blaine knows his boyfriend; knows him like he knows his vocal chords. And he knows that Kurt just let the subject go because he didn't want to aggravate Blaine.

"Alright, tell you what," Blaine said, and Kurt's head immediately snapped up. "I'll talk to them, and if they tell me it's okay, we'll go to my place for our next date, okay?"

"Okay!" Kurt smiled so brightly that Blaine thought maybe, just maybe, his parents would also be enchanted by the Hummel's cheerful demeanor.

Unfortunately, that is not the case.

He talked with his parents. He asked them very, _very nicely_ to _behave _with his _boyfriend_. But James and Estelle Anderson could behave only in a business meeting.

They got to Blaine's house just as his mother finished dinner. They had coffee previous to driving to Westerville, but Mrs. Anderson insisted that a cup of coffee wasn't dinner at all. So she had them sit down at the table to have dinner.

Blaine's family is also a bit religious—religious as in giving thanks before eating. Oh, and also as in thinking that homosexuality isn't right.

And that's when the scene begins.

"Kurt, darling, will you help us give thanks?"

Both Blaine's and Kurt's eyes go wide at this, but Blaine's immediately narrow and glare at his mother. "Mom, I _told_ you Kurt is an atheist."

"Did you now?" Estelle's hazel eyes sink into his. He _hates_ that empty look his mother's eyes get when she stares at him. He feels like she can't find in him the little boy he once was. "Well, I'm sure he won't mind—"

"I'll do it," Blaine says, hurriedly muttering something along the lines of _thanks for the food you've given us, amen,_ ignoring the look Estelle throws at him. He knows she doesn't like it when he does something smart-ass like that, but he does it as an act of revenge. Payback is _so_ sweet. Then he clasps one of Kurt's hands from underneath the table. He grips it softly, as a way to say _Sorry about that._

But Kurt squeezes his hand back as if he were responding _It's okay._ Luckily, they've both had a lot of practice eating with just one hand whenever they hold hands like this at the Hudmel residence.

"So, Kurt," Mr. Anderson says. "Are you in school with Blaine?"

"I used to, yes," Kurt replies through the burning death glare Blaine's throwing his father. He also _told_ him about Kurt transferring from McKinley and back. "But now I'm attending McKinley High School, in Lima."

"So _that's_ where my son drives to every week."

Kurt lowers his head, although the comment wasn't exactly directed at him. Blaine grips the fork on his hand, praying for the earth to swallow his parents and stop them from harassing Kurt the way they are. They're doing this to bother him, to let him know that _no_, they still don't think being gay is okay, not even _thinking_ about how they're hurting Kurt. Blaine is pretty much swallowing what he puts in his mouth, not tasting or chewing, and Kurt is merely playing with what is on the plate.

"Blaine, sweetie, do you remember Lily, the little sister of Claire's friend, Sawyer?" Blaine doesn't answer, because he knows his mom _knows_ he still remembers the _annoying_ 16-year-old girl with the _annoying_ voice that his parents tried to set him up with when he came out to them, two years ago. He likes Sawyer alright, because she's really cool with Claire and she doesn't mind that her best friend has a gay brother, which is also really cool. But _Lily_ is another story.

"What about her?" he says, uninterested.

"Well, she came by the other day while you were out," Estelle says, and Blaine has to make the greatest effort not to glare at her again. She avoided using the phrase _while you were at your boyfriend's house_. "And she asked if you'd like to go with her, Sawyer, and Claire to the movies once your sister gets out of college."

"And why would I want that?"

"Blaine, your manners," his dad says, as if he were talking to a bad-behaved little kid.

_Funny, I'm wondering where are __**yours**__, _Blaine thinks, but he doesn't say more. He turns to look at Kurt, whose face seems about to be devoured by the plate of food in front of him. He has to stop this. And he has to stop this _now_.

"Well, to spend more time with your… _other_ friends."

_Other_ friends.

As if Kurt was _just a_ friend, like Wes or David or Jeff or Nick or Thad.

Instead of his _boyfriend_.

"I'll pass."

"But darling, it's a great opportunity for you to hang out with your sister and—"

"If I wanted to spend time with Claire, I'd ask her myself." Although he really wouldn't mind if she crossed the main door right then and stopped them from arguing. She always was sort of like the peacemaker around his family before she left for college.

"Blaine Anderson," his father starts. "The best you could do is accept the invitation."

"Yeah, I bet you really want me to be two hours surrounded by girls." James's face turns red, and he looks like he's about to say something, but Blaine stands up, still holding one of Kurt's hands. "You know what, Dad? I just _might_ say yes, but I'll bring Kurt along; because I don't care how you both want to look at it, he's _my boyfriend_. If Sawyer is okay with me being gay, then so will Lily. And if my _sister_ is totally cool with that, then _so should you_."

He doesn't wait for their answer. He doesn't excuse himself. He doesn't let Kurt do it, either. Blaine just drags Kurt up to his room and slams the door shut, ignoring his father's cries of _that door stays open, Blaine!_

He sits down on his bed and holds his head between his hands, his eyes stinging with tears, breathing in through his nose and out through his mouth because he feels like he's suffocating.

"Blaine?" Kurt calls him softly, kneeling in front of him and placing his hands on his boyfriend's knees. "Blaine, baby," he cups Blaine's cheek, turning his face upwards to stare straight into his eyes. "Don't let them get to you like that."

"I don't…" Blaine wipes his eyes furiously. "I don't mind them saying things like that to me, but… in front of _you_… They didn't even try to be _subtle_…" He puts his hands over his eyes, not wanting Kurt to see him cry. "I _hate_ them. I hate them so _freaking_ much."

Kurt doesn't say anything. How can he? He has no idea of what it's like to be treated like that by your _own parents_. He just knows it sucks. It really, _really_ sucks. Kurt leans his head on Blaine's knees, not bothering in the slightest when Blaine leans over him, hugging him as best as he can.

"I'm sorry…" he hiccups. "I'm sorry you had to hear all that."

Kurt smiles wryly. "Thanks for sticking up for me." He hears Blaine laugh a little, and his heart flutters happily against his chest. He loves the sound of Blaine's laugh.

Kurt stands up, takes Blaine's hands in his so that the other one stands up too, and drags him to one of the walls. Kurt leans back against it and wraps his arms around Blaine's neck, pulling them flush against each other, and kisses him, sweet and soft and long and breathtaking like their first kiss. Blaine kisses back, his hands strong on Kurt's hips, and Kurt clutches the soft curls on the back of Blaine's neck. But then Blaine suddenly pulls away and rests his forehead on Kurt's shoulder.

"What's wrong?" Kurt asks, already a little breathless.

"I'd like to be taller." Kurt kind of… kind of just blinks at this. It _did_ surprise him when it turned out he was taller than Blaine, but it never seemed to be a problem when they were making out.

"Why?"

Blaine shrugs against his shoulder. "No reason."

Maybe Blaine is still down about the whole fight against his parents, because he doesn't move from where he is, and he just lets Kurt run his hands through his hair and back while he holds Kurt's hips. Even thought they'd rather be kissing, they're both comfortable with their current position.

Until Kurt gets a brilliant idea, that is.

Before Blaine can realize it, Kurt's bending his knees a little, so now he's slouching against the wall. He breaks apart from Kurt's shoulder and registers their new height difference.

"Kurt," Blaine says, looking _down_ at Kurt for a change. "What are you doing?"

"Slouching," Kurt answers, raising an eyebrow.

"Well, _yeah_, I can see that," Blaine laughs. "Why are you slouching?"

"So that I'm smaller," Kurt says, poking Blaine's nose. "See? Now you're taller than me." The height difference is not much—one or two inches—but it just makes Blaine so happy because he just _said_ that for the lack of something better to say when not even Kurt's sweet kisses could make him feel better and then Kurt goes and just _does_ it and Blaine loves him so, _so_ much.

They both laugh, because they're both goofballs, and then they tilt their heads and press their lips together, just kissing each other like nothing else matters in the entire world. Kurt smiles against Blaine's lips, his hands moving from his neck to clutch the front of his shirt and bring him closer. He swallows a moan when Blaine sucks on his bottom lip, his thumbs caressing the skin of his hips through the fabric of his vest. They pull apart for a minute, because _damn_ their lungs' need to breathe.

"I love you," Kurt whispers as he leans their foreheads together, having to stretch his neck to do so.

"I love you too," Blaine replies, smiling from ear to ear, and Kurt has _never_ seen him any happier and it really makes him feel all giddy and warm and fuzzy on the inside.

* * *

><p>They lie in Blaine's bed after a very heated make-out session that didn't went further than parted lips, hushed moans, and roaming hands from the waist and upwards. Their arms are wrapped around each other while Blaine's head is tucked under Kurt's chin—as much as he liked being the taller one for once, he likes Kurt to hold him even more. Kurt is sort of just blushing right now as he strokes Blaine's hair because Blaine (being Blaine) gave him this awesome speech about how Kurt made him the happiest person alive with all the little things he did as a way to say <em>I love you<em>, and now Kurt blushes every time he thinks _I love you_. (Seriously, though, how can he _not?_ He never thought he'd get to hear the boy of his dreams say _I love _you until he was graduating college! Now that they've said it to each other before, saying it a million times is way easier.) And since that's kind of like the only thing in his head right now, well, that blush isn't going anywhere anytime soon.

"I'd really like you to meet Claire," Blaine says, burying his face in Kurt's chest, clutching his back.

"She sounds nice," Kurt agrees. Any sister who is totally okay with her brother being gay is really amazing, in his eyes.

"But not here," Blaine says, and Kurt expects it to sound mean or angry, but he can actually catch a thread of humor in his boyfriend's voice. "Here's a bad place."

"Yeah," Kurt says, leaning his chin on the top of Blaine's head. Then he has another great idea, and he looks down at Blaine. "What if you and your sister came over to dinner sometime?"

Blaine turns his head up, surprised and a little shocked, to be honest. He's never had dinner with Kurt's family (because he's always dapperly refused to because of the stupid house-rules he's seriously going to start breaking) and his heart starts beating slightly faster than usually. Whether it's due to being excited or nervous or a combination of both, he doesn't know. "Kurt, I… I'd love to, and I'm sure Claire would be ecstatic, too."

Kurt has this huge grin on his face when Blaine kisses him, and he doesn't care that Blaine's parents don't like him. He doesn't care that they'll probably harass him again the next time he comes over, because he's _so _going to come over again; to teach them that _they can't hurt him_. And the next time he visits the Anderson residence, he's going to make sure that they can't hurt Blaine, either.

Because Kurt loves Blaine. And Blaine loves Kurt. And if Mr. and Mrs. Anderson can't understand that, well…

_Screw that._


End file.
